The Touch of a Hunter Part 1
by destielislove
Summary: Dean's reunited with Castiel after escaping from Purgatory, after everything that happened he decides to tell Cas how he feels and it turns out to a unexpected surprise for the hunter.


The Touch of a Hunter Part 1.

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Rating: NC-17

**WARNING: This story contains strong graphic sexual content.**

It was a year since Dean escaped from Purgatory, he sat alone in his motel room him and Sammy decided to go take a little break from each other, he sighed heavily as he thought about his latest hunt, a Vampire in Wisconsin no matter how hard he tried he couldn't concentrate on that hunt, he kept replaying those final moments in Purgatory and Castiel he missed him so much he only wish he could see him again so he could tell him he was sorry, all that would flash through his mind was him going through the portal, and Castiel's grasp slowing slipping away, causing Cas to stay in Purgatory, Dean just sighed heavily and went on his business, he decided he was ready to finish off what he came into that town for the Vampire nest, So he packed his duffelbag and headed out to the impala as he walked the parking lot he swore someone was watching he turned around and saw no one he got into the car and drove.

The next thing Dean knew he was in the middle of the an old warehouse, looking for the last vampire, he heard a noise and he held his machete tightly he crept around the old dirt floor watching cautiously, just then a vampire jumped out at him, luckily Dean was fast he maneuvered so he was behind the vampire, he swung his machete slicing its head off, Dean wiped the blood from his face and, he looked at the vampires body, he had done what he came for, so he made his way outside the warehouse, he began walking back to the impala when he heard someone said his name. "D…e..a…n" He came out as a whisper carried away by the wind, Dean quickly turned around but to see no one there. "Relax dude." He told himself, Dean made it back to the car and drove back to his motel room. Once there he threw his duffelbag on the bed and walked into the bathroom and stripped down, and jumped into the shower.

Afterwards, he got dressed in some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, finding it more comfortable than his jeans and shirt, he flopped down on the bed and snuggled under the covered and soon fall into a deep sleep., a few house passed when a bright white light flashed and there was Castiel fresh out of purgatory he was sitting on the bed across from Dean, he didn't know how or whom released him, but he was out, he watched Dean sleeping he longed to reach out and touch him, he let him know he was alright, Castiel sighed heavily through the years, he had grown attached to the eldest Winchester, he was close to Sam as well, but not like that Dean, they shared a "Profound Bond" Castiel had fallen in love with the hunter, he knew that for sure stood up and sat beside Dean on his bed, he reached down and caressed the hunters hair, then he moved his hand away quickly, just then Dean began to jerk and he mumbled. "Cas… please no…" The angel looked at Dean strangely wondering what he was dreaming about.

Of course Castiel could just read his thoughts, but he would never betray Dean's trust by doing such a thing, Castiel moved a little making himself more comfy, when he was grabbed by the arm tightly and pinned down there he was looking up at Dean. "Hello Dean…" Dean quickly jumped up off the bed and rubbed his eyes a little adjusting to the dark, he then flipped on the light seeing Castiel laying there Dean eyes widened. "C…cas…" The angel nodded a little before standing up and straightening up his old tore trench coat, he scratched his beard is wasn't used to having such a large account of facial hair. "Yes Dean its really me.." Dean bit his lip hard. "But how?" The angel sighed a little. "I don't know who rescued me but I'm here." Castiel smiled warmly. "Alright you alright Dean?" The hunter looked at Castiel and he nodded then Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and hugged him tightly, Castiel was surprised at this, but no the less he held Dean back, Dean relaxed and closed his eyes when he felt the angel's arms around him, a few moments later Dean pulled away. "It's great to see you Cas it really is, hey I like the beard." Dean reached out and touched Cas face.

Castiel's heart leapt, at the mere touch of the hunter he felt himself blush, Dean smiled. "I'm glad you're here Castiel…" Dean sighed sadly. "I did try to get you out Cas I really did, and when the portal closed without you I was crushed, I felt like I lost a part of me and I'm sorry." Castiel patted Dean's shoulder and he frowned. "Dean you mustn't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault, I certainly do not blame you. " Dean turned and face the angel he looked into his blue eyes, Dean licked his suddenly dry lips, and Castiel watched as the hunters tongue soaked his plump pink lips, it almost made him shiver. "De…." *The angel's voice was cut-off when Dean suddenly kissed him passionately, Castiel felt butterflies in his tummy, he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him back, Dean deepened the kissed moaning slightly, as he slide his hands down Cas back and gave his ass a squeeze, this made Castiel jump in shock, but he soon relaxed, Dean let a small moan escape his throat.

Castiel felt a strange sensation in his pants he began to bulge, he finally pulled away and he felt himself blush a deep red. "Dean…." The angel whined. "I do believe my vessel's penis likes you look." *Dean looked down to see the bulge in Cas pants." That made Dean smile. "That is good" Dean wrapped his arms around Cas tightly and he kissed him hungrily, The angel ran his fingers through the hunters short brown hair, Dean moaned aagain feeling his own cock becoming hard, Cas shoved his tongue inside Dean's moist hot mouth and wrestled it around with Dean, the angel whimpered more as he held Dean close feeling his oncoming erection, Dean wanted to take Castiel then and there but he held himself back. "I want you so much Cas.." *The angel blushed heavily. "Take me Dean, make me yours." Dean lifted up Castiel and carried him over to the bed, he laid him down, then he stepped back and he began to undress himself, he dropped his boxers carefully revealing his hard cock, Castiel's eyes went straight to his cock, he blushed heavily and he instantly licked his lips. "You like what you see?" Dean smiled, Cas just nodded. "Y…yes.."

Dean grinned and he walked over to the angel and he began to slowly undress him, once he was finished Dean gasped at Cas body, Cas felt embarrassed and covered his body up, Dean frowned. "No don't do that, you have a beautiful body, Dean removed Cas hands he smiled as he gazed all the down Cas body, the angel blushed more. "Dean… I want to touch you." Cas reached out and wrapped his hands around Dean hard cock, and began to stroke it slowly, Dean let a soft moan out as he felt Cas hand on his cock, he bit his lip hard as Cas continued to stroke it. "Oh god Cas that feels incredible." The angel looked up at the hunter he let a small smile creep onto his lips, without a word Cas leaned forwards and licked the top of the Dean's cock, he smiled as he stroked it when he continued to lick it, then Cas shoved all of Dean's cock into his mouth and sucked on it , Dean gripped Cas shoulders hard and he groaned loudly. "Oh fuck Cas… yes" Castiel continued to suck Dean's cock it was so big, he moaned against his shaft sending vibrations down his cock causing Dean to let out a loud moan, Dean gripped Cas hair tightly as he thrusted his hips forwards making more his whole cock go inside Cas mouth, the angel groaned more and he looked up at Dean while he was sucking his cock, he loved seeing Dean receiving so pleasure, and he was glad he was the one giving it to him, Cas stroked his cock more while he sucking him hard, tasting the pre-cum oozing off of hard cock, he reached his free hand down and played with his balls they felt so full and hard, this cause Dean to groan more.

Dean finally grunted out. "S…stop Cas.." Cas stopped and he looked up at Dean with innocent eyes almost like a lost child, Castiel could tell what Dean wanted just by looking at his face, he slid up onto the bed, he felt Dean crawl ontop of him, he smiled then he blushed heavily again as he moaned as he felt Dean's cock rub against his ass, Dean leaned down and he kissed Castiel passionately, the angel returned the kissed with just as much passion, Dean spread Cas legs apart and he gently pushed his cock inside Cas ass, Dean moaned softly when he was finally in all the way, Castiel relaxed he let out a whimper a mixture of pain and pleasure, he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and smiled. "Fuck me hard and rough, make me sore." *The angel blushed he heard all those words on the late night adult movies he had watched, Dean moaned more as he began to fuck Castiel as hard as he could, the angel whimper and arched his back more, he reached down and gripped the bedsheets, oh god it felt fantastic, now he knew why humans enjoyed intercourse so much, he ran his fingers down Dean back he felt his muscles strain as he continued to fuck Castiel harder and harder, Dean groaned loudly as he hit the angel's prostate.

Castiel shivered in pleasure and he whimpered more, his cock arched and throbbed for attention, he reached down and began to stroke it, hard as it oozed with pre-cum, Dean growled lustfully as he leaned down and began to lick and bite Cas nipples, Cas jerked slightly from the sensation. "D…dean…oh god yes… don't worry please right there.." The angel groaned more as Dean sucked his nipples hard, as he continued to slam his cock inside Cas ass, he grunted as his cock continuously hit Cas prostate, Cas stroked his cock harder and harder he groaned more and he looked into the hunters lust filled green eyes. "Dean…" The angel whispered. "Yes Dean… so incredible." Dean slammed his cock harder into his ass moaning louder, he jerked hard he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach. "Oh god Cas, I'm gonna cum." The angel whimpered a little. "Cum inside me fill me up please." That was all Dean needed to hear, he thrusted his cock inside Cas one last time and he jerked hard as he came deep inside Cas ass. "Oh god fuck yes…

Cas' whole body tingled as he stroked his cock harder, Dean pulled his cock out of Cas ass, and he moved down and he moved Cas hand away and he began to suck Cas cock hard, the angel gasped in surprise, he cried out in pleasure he looked down and he watched Dean as he sucked his cock, Cas tossed and turned his head to the side and he gripped Dean's short hair and he thrusted his hips upwards, causing more of his cock to go into Dean's mouth, Dean groaned, and Cas he felt so good he whimpered* "Oh fuck yes… Dean I'm gonna cum." *Dean sucked the angel's cock hard he bit down on the bit hard on the tip, and that was it, Cas jerked hard and he gripped the bedsheets hard and he shuddered hard as he moaned suddenly his wings fluffed out filling up the room shadowing the wall, Cas came hard inside Dean's mouth not be being able to control himself, his wings fluttered in excitement as he filled Dean's mouth, Dean groaned as he swallowed all Cas had to offer him, then he licked his lips.

Dean looked at Cas wings fluttering and he smiled as he gasped in surprise at the beauty, Cas looked at him and he blushed heavily unable to hid his embarrassment, his wings fluttered a few more times as Cas caught his breathe then he relaxed, his wings slowly faded away, Dean crawled up and he kissed Cas deeply on his lips, Cas tasted himself, it was and odd salty taste, but none the less he kissed the hunter back as he wrapped his arms around him tightly. "You're an amazing human bean Dean Winchester, in every single way and I'm would never ever share such an imitate moment with anyone but you, thank you for showing me what love is." Dean looked at the angel with loving eyes and he ran his fingers down his chest, then he smiled. "You are welcome Castiel, and honestly you are the one and only person I could ever truly love." Cas smiled warmly. My wings only appear to a select few Dean, you did something special with me, I'm embarrassed ...but it's true. Dean green eyes lit up and he smiled. "You shouldn't be embarrassed Cas, they're beautiful wings." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and he held him tight.

"As you know angels don't sleep, and I know for a fact from studying humans, you know sleep so especially after doing such exhausting activates." The angel paused and blushed more. "You must sleep now, and I will stay right here, that is if you will allow me too?" Dean looked at Castiel and clung to him. "Yes of course I want you too, why wouldn't I?" Castiel shrugged. "I also saw sometimes the one partner, with leave after sexual intercourse." Dean sighed. "Well I'm not them, and I want you too stay." Castiel nodded and smiled. "Alright, sleep now Dean you need it." Dean snuggled up against Cas chest and he fell into a deep sleep, After a few hours Castiel felt restless he looked down at the sleeping male and he carefully and quietly slid out of the bed, he stood up and he snapped his fingers and was fully dressed, he looked back at Dean and he crept towards the door, and looked back at the hunter who was still sleeping and he walked out the door.

The End of Part 1.


End file.
